Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard
The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard, also known as the Neko Neko Fruit, Model: Leopard, is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a leopard-human hybrid and a full leopard. "Neko" means cat and the fruit is the first of the many Neko Neko Fruit models to be shown in the manga. It is the second Neko Neko Fruit per say to be shown in the anime after the non cannonical and highly presumed Devil Fruit, the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheetah. It was eaten by Rob Lucci. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Lucci, is that it gives it's user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full leopard forms equivalent to that of a real leopard and more. Their half leopard form is extremely huge having practically increased their original height to a great degree. Fighting styles and abilities like Rokushiki, a greatly enhanced by the power of the fruit. According to Chopper, a carnivorous Zoan like the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard is a whole more violent than a regular one. According to Lucci, those who have eaten fruits like it are highly specialized in physical strength and close combat.One Piece Manga - Chapter 349, Chopper and Lucci's comments on the fruit and the power of the fruit combined with Rokushiki moves first shown. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Rob Lucci for combat purposes and to further fuel his lust for battle. Lucci notably uses the fruit's powers to make his Rokushiki techniques like Shigan and Rankyaku more powerful with the addition of claws on his fingers and the added strength in his legs respectively. Lucci, unlike other Zoan users so far, has also used the fruit's power in a more bestial manner having used his full leopard form in battle to attack Luffy like a real leopard with it's claws and teeth.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Lucci in full leopard form, attacks Luffy like a real leopard. While most Zoan Devil Fruits normally allow three forms of transformations under normal circumstances, Lucci is somehow able to access a fourth form without the use of external help, like Chopper with his Rumble Ball. This Kami-e Bushin form, which is accessed using Life Return, is a smaller and slightly more human half leopard form. In this form, Lucci is apparently more faster and capable of executing more hits than his normal half leopard form. His overall physical power however is apparently lower in this form than his normal half leopard form. Coloring Difference In the anime, the half leopard form Lucci turns to using the fruit's powers was originally colored all yellow.One Piece Anime - Episode 246, The coloring of Rob Lucci's half leopard form is shown to be originally all yellow. However on the cover of volume 44, it was shown that the form actually has some white fur underneath with some bits of his original human skin sticking out.One Piece Manga - Volume 44 cover, Rob Lucci's half leopard form is shown to have some white fur. This coloring scheme of Lucci's half leopard form was later incoperated in a later episode of the anime in order to match the volume cover.One Piece Anime - Episode 300, The coloring of Rob Lucci's half leopard form has been changed to match the manga. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan